User talk:Orbing25
Welcome! Appearances I noticed you keep placing the seasons under the episode's in the "appearance" section of an article. Here on this wiki, we place the seasons above the episode. It would really help if you don't switch them. Thanks :) --TheBook 20:59, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :My apologies. I am not doing that on purpose. When I go to preview a page before saving it it ends up switching the placement of the season for some reason. I'll try to figure out how to fix this and stop it from happening. --Orbing25 21:05, February 7, 2010 (UTC)Orbing25 ::That's alright. If it is something that keeps happening, I suggest you report this to wikia central. --TheBook 21:10, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :: YAY IVE STARTED A TREND! Haha sorry to randomley say that but i saw that you changed your talk picture and i was like omg i started a trend. Lol honestly the default pic they give you is awful yours looks great :) Just a warning if your going to edit what inside the black box like me be careful the formatting can get all messed up it took me like 40 mins to get it right -___- Lol :D M (talk) 06:12, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Avatars I was wondering, why do you get your avatars from? Or do you make them yourself? I just like how there edited and stuff xD 01:27, January 26, 2011 (UTC) : I get most of my avatars from this community on LJ. I do make avatars. I just haven't done so months so I'm a bit rusty in that department. For the time being I'm borrowing avatars made by others, speaking of which I should give credit somewhere. *runs off to do that* --Orbing25 01:34, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah thank you so much. :) HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 01:36, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::You're very welcome. I don't usually let people know where I get my avatars and stuff like that, but sometimes sharing is good. So there you go. :) --Orbing25 01:57, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sharing is caring. ;D HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 01:58, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Categorizing Images Hi! Please remember to categorize images when you upload them or add them. Under the categorizing policy you can see a list of categories we use, if you need help. :) Thanks! 22:31, June 16, 2011 (UTC) : Am I suppose to use the "image by character" tag because there are many characters that don't have individual tags? I tried to tag some pictures of Wyatt the other day and couldn't because the category "image of wyatt halliwell" hadn't been created yet. I guess that's what I'll do then if your answer is yes. -Orbing25 22:36, June 16, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, Images by Character would work on any of them really. Even Piper and Phoebe if you can't figure out their tag. I'm not too much of stickler on it, as long as we get some kind of category on them. (and we don't create too many more categories) I think there are enough categories now to pretty much cover any image. Thanks again!! :) (also, I'll get your replies quicker if you reply to my actual talk page :) 22:51, June 16, 2011 (UTC) : Oh sure. When you hit source code, you will see the template in these brackets 23:04, June 16, 2011 (UTC) VERY welcome! That's why we are here! :) Happy Editing! -- 23:15, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I went ahead and created "Images of Wyatt Halliwell"... I figured there would be SO many of him, he deserved his own :) -- 01:06, June 17, 2011 (UTC) He does. That is actually a great way to start tagging/categorizing them. I am going through the galleries. I started on Book of Shadows/Gallery right now. :) Buffy My Wiki You mean my CharmedFanCharacters Wiki? -- Well thank you, I appreciate it. -- how did u do that orbing 25 thing